A known related mounting metal fitting to be attached to a housing of a connector is disclosed in, for example Patent Document 1. In an electrical connector (a connector) which a guide metal fitting (a mounting metal fitting) is attached to, described in Patent Document 1, a housing possesses a bottom wall and a periphery wall composed of a pair of side walls and a pair of end walls. The pair of side walls is elongated in a lengthwise direction of the housing. One of the pair of end walls connects one ends, in a lengthwise direction, of the pair of side walls, while another of the pair of end walls connects other ends, in the lengthwise direction, of the pair of side walls. The guide metal fitting includes a pair of attached sections that is respectively attached to end sides of the pair of side walls, and a connection section that connects the pair of attached sections.
In the related connector, it is desired to improve the strength of the housing by the mounting metal fitting to be attached to the housing.